The future is now
by mayu13
Summary: "I promised you to take care of you and always support you, but now I feel like I'm just standing in your way."
1. Chapter 1: The envelope

**Chizu's POV**

_„__I'm not staying. I'm thinking of attending a university," he said. It's been a while since then and nothing much has changed except for…yeah, that thing. Now that we're going out (God, it still sounds so weird!) it's even harder to accept the fact that we're going to have to part. Not that it was any easier back when we were best friends/brothers (umm, delete as appropriate) I've always told him I'd be here for him and I'll support him in whatever he chooses to do in the future, so why is it so hard to go pursue him dream? Because, let me tell you, that guy's going to kick some serious university butts in baseball._

"Yoshida!" Someone yelled all of sudden, and Chizu, deep in thoughts literally jumped from shock. She turned around to see her schoolmate Shota Kazehaya just standing there and grinning.

"Ah, did I scare you? Sorry! Anyway, Ryu asked me to tell you to wait for him after the baseball practice.

The tall hazel-haired girl gave him a quick glance, but then she looked down on her sneakers.

"Sorry, could you tell him I have to head home earlier today? Thanks!"

"Okay…sure, bye then," Kazehaya said with a puzzled expression and ran away.

Chizu squatted down and facepalmed. What's the use of doing this? Why is she avoiding him? Anyway, didn't she just tell Kazehaya she had some work to do? So the best thing to do right now is probably get lost as unobtrusively and quickly as possible.

"So, where shall I meet her?" Ryu asked.

"Actually, she said she needed to go home earlier today, so she already left, sorry."

"Okay, no problem, I'll text her later, thanks," he said calmly, even though it was bugging him since that incident from last night. He hoped she got something to say to him and he also wanted to apologize.

"Don't mention that, at least I got to see Kuronuma."

"Oh, how could I forget," Ryu said mockingly.

"Hey, would you stop that? I assume now you know what it feels like, so stop making fun of me."

"Yes, I know!"

"You see? So shut up!" Kazehaya laughed.

"Alright, let's do some warm-ups now. Where's the rest of the team?"

If you met Chizuru that afternoon, she'd probably bumped into you and leave without even noticing there was someone standing in her way. And you probably wouldn't even know it's her, because it was as if she left her bubbly personality and wide grin at home. This time she was deep in thoughts and paid no attention whatsoever on what was going on around her. It was really unusual to walk home alone like this. She's always walked with Ayane, Sawako or Ryu, but let's face this; there are times when you need a general clean-up of your mind. And on the other hand she should start to get used to situation like this, shouldn't she? This was a bootcamp of learning, but it wasn't as the classes she was used to take at school. Maybe it's time to learn to be lonely.

The graduation was approaching rapidly and everyone was planning their future at this point. Ayane is planning to go overseas, while Kazehaya and Sawako are considering attending a university together, and then there is Ryu…is going to leave as well. Just a few weeks and she's gonna end up here all alone. A couple days ago it seemed like something distant. "We still have time," Chizu thought, but it wasn't until she found out about that envelope.

**_(A couple days ago)_**

Chizu was sitting on Ryu's bed. She was reading some manga to kill time while Ryu went away to get some snacks. Suddenly his cell phone blew up. It was Kazehaya, so she picked up to tell him to call later. Putting the phone back on the table she noticed something. There was an envelope with a stamp from Tokyo, which was quite unusual. Being a very curious person Chizu couldn't help, but looked closer. It was an acceptance letter from the University of Tokyo, department of sport science.

"Chizu, sorry, dad asked me to…" Ryu started, but he was cut off in the middle of the sentence. "Oh…so you found it."

"When were you planning to tell me about this?" She asked. He could feel the disappointment in her voice.

"Actually, I didn't." He said and sat next to her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said simply as if he was greeting her good morning.

"But Ryu, this is one of the best schools in Japan! Opportunities like this rarely repeat, it's not like you can just throw it into the litter and forget about it! Does your dad know about it?"

"I already said there's nothing to talk about, didn't I?" Ryu said coldly, but then he took her hands into his and continued. "Chizuru, listen, do you remember when you told me not to go? Back then I was convinced that the best thing to do was leaving, because when I asked you whether you liked me that evening…well, frankly, I expected another refusal and I though "If I don't see her every day, maybe I'll manage to forget about what I feel for her," but then when you said you loved me back I wasn't so sure anymore., I mean, you've been taking care of me since we were kids, you cheered me up when I though I 'd never be able to smile again and this is how I thank you now? By leaving for Tokyo when all of your friends are going to study in another town as well? I wouldn't be a good boyfriend which you deserve if I did that."

"Stop that, I didn't do all of those things to get something in return, I mean if Ryu decides to stay here I'd be really happy, but to be the one who stands in your way to pursue your dreams? I don't want to be something that forces you to change a life of a successful sportsman for an elbow-grease in the ramen restaurant…I'm sorry, I have to go now," Chizu said and before Ryu managed to say anything to stop her she smashed the door shut and disappeared. At times like this he'd usually run after her to comfort her, but he know it would be pointless this time, because she needed to calm down on her own. _On her own_…those words themselves sound just wrong, so how does it must feel? Luckily there's still some time until the graduation comes.


	2. Chapter 2: On the rollercoaster

**_(present time)_**

No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't forget about that envelope. Up until now they could pretend nothing was going to happen and everything was just going to fall into place when the time is right. "We still have time until the graduation comes," he texted her later that evening, but it's not just some time in the future, because the future is _now._

Chizu hated herself for that, but she secretly hoped Ryu would decide to stay home with her after all, but now this option was out of the question. University of Tokyo was a big deal and if there was someone who really deserved to study there, it was definitely him. It would be selfish of her to keep him from going there. Maybe it'd be better not to interfere and let him decide what's right. If they don't meet that often, maybe the separation won't be so hard for her.

To free her mind a little she took a game and turned it on. It was a belated birthday present from non-other than the person she couldn't stop thinking of.

Tink…tink…

"Man, those things really give off weird noises these days. Is it broken? But it's working!"

Suddenly the sound re-echoed and this time Chizu could tell where it's coming from. It wasn't the game, but little pebbles hitting the window, which was definitely the sign of…

"Hey, could you come down here for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Umm…okay, wait!" She said. She knew exactly what's going to be the topic of the conversation, but ran downstairs anyway.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I should have told you about it," Ryu said.

"That's ok; apparently we're not as close as I thought we are. After all, it has nothing to do with me, isn't that right?"

"Do you really think so? I can't believe you're that dumb!" he yelped. Quickly realizing what he had said, he covered his mouth.

"Is that why you came here? To tell me I was an idiot? Gee, thanks, I'm flattered," Chizu retorted and smashed the door shut.

"I never said that. You did," he said to himself, squatted down and facepalmed. Yeah, congratulations, that's just the right thing to say to the most important person. You truly are a gentleman.

Chizu shut the door, threw herself on the bed and cried.

**_Chizu's POV_**

_Why am I doing this? Just a few weeks and he will be gone and all I do is wasting time by throwing tantrums and picking fights! Why do I have to turn every word into an insult? He came to apologize and I practically force him to say such thing! Idiot, Ryu, idiot! Why did you have to say that? Is it because I can't attend a university due to my grades?"_

She felt a sudden urge to slap herself for even thinking of that. He would NEVER say that referring to her studies!

Ryu Sanada sometimes unintentionally acted like a jerk and he was bitterly honest, sure, he has his mistakes, but he would never mock anyone (especially her) for something they couldn't affect themselves. It's always Chizu who picks the fights.

"Why do I have to be so childish?" Chizu yelled hitting the pillow with her fist. "I need to make things right tomorrow, we can't waste any more days!"

"Morning, Sawako!"

"Good morning, Ayane-chan!"

"Is Chizu here yet?" Ayane asked.

"Um, I haven't seen her for 2 days, actually."

"Yes, but now that she's going out with Ryu, it is normal, I guess." It wasn't until she finished the sentence when suddenly a tall short-haired guy walked into the classroom and quietly sat down.

"…..what?" He asked. Sawako and Ayane were staring at him. There were big dark circles under his eyes.

"G-good morning, Sanada-kun!" Sawako peeped in order to try to break the awkward silence.

"Morning," he sighed.

"So, I guess I don't have to ask whether you met Chizu, do I?" Ayane said.

"Well…"

"What happened?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Yano, does it?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to help you, moron!"

"Thanks, but I can sort it out myself." He said and lay on his desk.

"Why do I even try?" Ayane rolled her eyes and returned to her desk.

"Morning, e-what the hell?!" Kazehaya walked into the classroom and was welcomed with a dark aura soaring upon his friends.

"Good morning, Kazehaya-kun," Sawako greeted with a kind of absent-minded smile.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"Nothing much, your friend is a jerk, that's all," Ayane said in a way as if she was commenting a weather forecast.

"Huh? Kuronuma, do you have any clue of what is it about?" He turned to her girlfriend, but before she could speak a word she was cut in by a deep quiet voice.

"Let it be, Shota, it's not your problem." Everyone jumped of shock as they thought he was asleep.

"Where's Chizu-chan?" Sawako asked.

"Don't know." Ryu replied, half-asleep again."

"Well, you should know! She's your girlfriend for crying out loud!" Ayane yelped.

"BAM!" As the door opened it hit the wall and in the middle of that there was a hazel-haired girl heavily breathing from running to school in order to make it there on time.

"Good morning, Chizu-chan," Sawako greeted once again.

"Morning, Sawa!" Chizu grinned. Despite of this shiny greeting Sawako could see she's only pretending, judging from her puffy eyes and killing glance she gave her boyfriend when she was passing by him.

"They had a fight," Ayane whispered to Sawako.

"I'm right here, I can hear everything!"

"Okay, sorry, Chizu."

"Say hello to your favorite homeroom teacher!" Pin run into the class as gloriously as only he could. Suddenly a small folded paper landed on Chizu's desk.

_"__11:30 at the staircase near the canteen. I think we need to talk."_

_Ryu _

She looked over her shoulder to see him anxiously waiting for the reply. Without hesitation she nodded and turned back.

When the school bell rang Chizu ran down the stairs like a bolt.

"Yosh," Ryu greeted with a poker face.

"Yosh."

The atmosphere was so tense that if you lit a match, you would've gotten a full-scale explosion.

"Tell me, do you really think you're not important to me?"

"No, look, I'm sorry for that, I…"

"I haven't slept all night, because I was worried about you. I've been wondering what I've done to you to make you think so. Do you still not get it?"

"Sorry, I really didn't mean it, it's just…I promised you to take care of you and always support you, but now I feel like I'm just standing in your way." Although she fought hard to avoid this, she felt she was losing it again. "I just don't want to spoil your future!" She sniffed and leaned her head against him. Suddenly she could feel he wrapped his arms around her.

"Chizu, stop that! I don't want you to consider yourself an obstacle for me, okay?"

"But I'm dumb, you were right with that part."

"Just because you're not a straight A's student doesn't mean you are dumb. Who told you that?"

"You didn't see those looks the teachers at the cram school gave us! I felt like a total idiot!"

"Don't say that, I know that if you work hard, you'll be able to pass any test."

"Thanks, Ryu." She said.

He squeezed her and pulled away.

"For you anytime. Do you feel better now?"

"I feel great, thank you." Chizu smiled "Alright, let's eat now, hurry up! I'm so hungry I could eat this banister."

"Whoah, now that's a radical change." Ryu laughed. "Well, I don't know how it tastes, but don't you think a bento would be better?"

"Maybe." She admitted with a grin. "By the way, why are you still holding my hand?"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"I never said it bothers me."

"What are you doing after school?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe hanging out with you?"

"Right answer," he said," but I'll pick you up at six, because I have practice. Is that okay?"

"Deal."

"Now let go of my hand, ok?"


	3. Chapter 3: Time for some girl talk

**3. Time for some girl talk**

"School's over, yahoo!"

"It's great to see your spirit is back, Chizu," Ayane smiled.

"Yes, it is, it is. Why don't we go to a tea? My treat!"

"Uh, Chizu-chan, I'm really sorry, but I have a date with Kazehaya-kun," Sawako started fidgeting.

"Thant's ok, Sawa, we can go next time," Chizu smiled.

"Kuronuma, are you free?" A tall shaggy-haired boy asked. Apparently, he couldn't wait to spend an entire afternoon with her and only her.

Sawako gave Ayane and Chizu an enquiring look. "Can I go now?"

"Sure, you don't need to ask us. Have fun!"

"OK, goodbye!"

"Bye bye!"

"You didn't have to hurry, Kuronuma, but thanks," he gave her his trademark flashy smile and they walked away.

"At least someone's having fun in their relationship," Chizu said.

"A-HA! I knew something was bugging you! You have to tell me EVERYTHING."

"Yano-chin, you're kinda scary. I'll tell you at the café."

"Okay, I could really use a cup of coffee; this pre-graduation period is so exhausting!"

**_At the café _**

_"__Please, enjoy your tea." _

_"__Thank you."_

"So, what's going on between you guys? I mean you're like bodies without souls. Alright, he looks like that most of the time, but this is really extreme." Ayane gave her friend a concerned look. Though she said she was feeling a bit better, now she seemed as if the sun hid beyond the clouds again. "Did you have a fight?"

"Well, it wasn't a fight…I mean yes, it was, but I was the one who provoked him, so…but that's not it, we sorted it out already."

"Okaaay…you know, I can be helpful, but I guess I'm a little bit out of it. What's going on?"

"He's leaving. He got an early acceptance to the University of Tokyo."

"I see…well, that's hard. On one hand he's a really successful sportsman, but I know what he means to you. Did you guys talked about it already?"

"Yep, and he says he's not going anywhere, because he feels he owes me something in return for all those years I've been supporting him."

"Oh, did not see that coming. Apparently gentlemen in our school haven't died out yet."

""Yano-chin, this is not about being a gentleman, this is more about being an idiot! If he throws away his future like that, it will be my fault!"

"Yes, I get it. Have you considered other options? Like going to Tokyo with him?" Ayane asked.

"I have, but it's not a good idea."

"Why? Are you afraid of cabin fever?"

"There's no such thing between Ryu and I, this is about something else. His dad promised me to employ me at the restaurant after the graduation. If Ryu is gone, who'll be here to keep him company?"

"Chizu, even though I admire you for that, maybe it's time, to be just a little less selfless. I know you want to take care of everyone, but it's not just Ryu's future, you should start thinking about your future as well."

"But it's still _our_ future," Chizu protested.

"Have you thought about yourself? Have you considered attending university as well? What did Pin tell you at the career consultation?"

"He said I could make a good book-keeper, but the closest university available is about 100 km far from there."

"And that's bad because…?"

"I'll have to live at the dormitory all alone. And uncle Sanada will stay on his own."

"I'm sorry I have to put it this way, but as far as I'm concerned Ryu is the one you're dating, not his dad."

"Hey, that was quite mean, you know!"

"Okay, I admit it was a little mean, but my point is that no matter what you do, you can't ingratiate yourself to everyone. It's impossible. Seriously, now I feel like I'm talking to Sawako."

"She's told me, she has the same dilemma, but Kazehaya's going with her, so I don't think she needs to worry."

"Yes, they'll be alright. I don't know what happened between them after the Christmas party, but ever since then they finally look like an actual couple. "

"Yeah, I'm really happy for her, but I'm gonna miss her."

"Same here."

"By the way, do you have some plans for tonight?" Ayane asked.

"Uh, apparently Ryu has a surprise for me." Chizu said. Color came to her cheeks.

"Then I guess you should prepare some surprise for him as well."

"I'm not following…"

"Come on, I'll help you look just like you did at Tooru's wedding!"

"Sounds good, but we should hurry up, he'll be at my house in less than an hour."

"Yes, I have some cosmetics here with me, so that's okay."

The girls reached Chizu's home in less than 10 minutes.

"What should I wear? Hey, wait a minute, did I just start freaking out about what to wear because I'm about to meet Ryu?"

"Well, it seems so," the curly teen laughed, "how about the mini skirt you bought a year ago?"

"Geez, I can't believe what I'm doing! Okay, okay, I'll wear it. "

"Ok, now the make-up. You don't need much, of that stuff; in fact your skin is pretty clean."

"That's thanks to the cosmetics you guys have given to me."

"…and now the upper eyeliner and a bit of white eye shadow, it'll brighten your eyes up."

"Thank you, Yano-chin! I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Don't you dare, you'll spoil the make-up!"

"Guess I'm going to change the clothes, he'll be here any minute."

"I'll head home now, have a nice evening, Chizu," Ayane said.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me today!" Chizu literally glomped her friend as she was walking out of the room.

"That's what friends are for," Ayane blinked, "have fun! See you."

"See ya!"

A warm breeze was blowing outside. It was almost summer, and after 3 months of snowstorms everyone was happy, especially Kazehaya who finally had time to study or spend some quality time with his girlfriend. Ayane was walking down the street, deep in thoughts. After she talked to Kent, she wasn't so insecure about their relationship anymore, but still she hasn't decided on what's the right career path to take in the future. Sure, to travel abroad was an appealing idea, but maybe Pin and her mother were right, and she should pursue a higher education. She wasn't a bad student after all, and maybe..."OUCH! Watch out, you moron! Oh, hey, Sanada. I didn't see you."

"Well, I've noticed. Sorry, I need to go now," he said.

"Ok, bye."

Ryu was about to run away, when Ayane exclaimed:

"Hey, wait a minute!"

He turned to her with a puzzled expression.

"What is it?"

"I'm really happy for you and Chizu. You guys suit each other."

"Thank you, Yano," Ryu smiled. Ayane wondered: "_Is it just me, or whenever he's talking about her, it seems like his poker face melts?"_

"Have a nice evening!"

"Thanks!"


End file.
